Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou (stylized its logo as PSONIC × 東方) is a future competitive arcade-style crossover fighting video game that will be developed by Psonic, in collaboration with Team Shanghai Alice (particularly ZUN), Elecbyte, Epic Games and Eighting and published by the same organization in both Asia and South America, NIS America in both North America and Europe and Taito Corporation in Japan. It consists many characters from both Psonic's independent video games (Project Service of Originality and Nicely Integrated Creation) and Touhou's doujin franchise. It is the original entry of Psonic's Crossover series or Parallel Universe. And as a cross-platform software, it will be released for consoles (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam Machine and Nintendo Switch), handhelds (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and SMACH Z), mobile devices (Android, iOS and Windows Phone), PCs (including Steam version) and arcade game system called PAS-1 (Psonic Arcade System). The creation of this game will be based on the online crowdfunding website Kickstarter and incorporated heavy input from the public to bring it to a good life. Besides, it is the only game to have East vs East and boys instead of girls outside the Touhou series. Gameplay Psonic X Touhou similarly bears the early Touhou fighting games, M.U.G.E.N, Capcom vs. SNK series, Marvel vs. Capcom series and the mobile version of Injustice: Gods Among Us in gameplay using 2.5-rendered graphics on a 2D combat arena, realistic 3D-rendered environment, has unique character designs inspired from cartoons, comics and anime and is considered the spiritual successor to Touhou vs. Capcom. In the game, players select a team of two to four characters to attempt knocking their opponents down before the time extends in tag team mode or make it default in turn-based mode like in M.U.G.E.N. It features similar tag team and turn-based game mechanics along with new methods of playing designed to make the game more accessible to the new players. Specially, it is rumored that many of these characters even have special conversations they say to each other during match. The special moves are referred to Special Cards, the Super Moves or Hyper Combos for Level 1 power stock are known to be Super Cards and the Level 3 Ultimate Attacks are commonly known as Ultra Cards, which are similar to Ultra Combo from Street Fighter IV series as well as Super Moves from the console versions of the first Injustice game. Also like Injustice 2, the game has role-playing game elements that can allow you to customize characters with experience you earned and important upgrades in both single-player and multiplayer and loot grabbing of Hero Credits as its main currency after each match. In Arcade mode, you can beat certain opponents in 7 battles before you face the final boss comparable to Abyss from Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes called Overlimits, an enormous alien super weapon that mysteriously awakens and threatens to devour the Outside World entirely. So it's up to the heroes of both Psonic and Touhou universes to stop the destructive, galactic threat before it is too late. Backstory Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, War on Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations, a main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious and dark around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However, in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police government and subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it will begin to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come sooner or with something futuristic. Of course, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Hero Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with a dimension between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future moves on, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people need help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.H.S that the inspirational military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World following the inspiration of Urban Legend in Limbo), give them a special chance and prepare a surrounded fighting tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from both the future and the past. Characters Psonic X Touhou contains a roster of 108 playable characters (in arcade version, there are 104 available slots with the expanded 4 secret slots that require Magic Codes in order to reveal themselves and without DLC characters) excluding guests. 12 extra characters are also kept as downloadable contents (DLC) to make the total of 120 characters. However, several unplayable characters from both Psonic and Touhou universes, such as Captain Pilot, Brake Andrens, Gunner Brothers, the Three Mischievous Fairies, Hieda no Akyuu and Rei'sen, make themselves as assist characters or cameo appearances in particular stages, Heroes and Servants Mode cards and Arcade Mode endings. Playable characters Psonic side */Billmore Hawkins/ (from Space Monsters) */Josh Celton/ (from Space Monsters) */Sam Ramsen/ (from Space Monsters) */Rina Stock/ (from Space Monsters) */Axl Jet/ */Guy Rawkins/ (from Dream Warriors) */Gast Masken/ (from Dream Warriors) */Landon Trakes/ (from Dream Warriors) */Carole Rogan/ (from Dream Warriors) */Voltrex/ (from Dream Warriors) */Barris Lost/ (from Denizone) */Kevin Abraman/ (from Combat Zone) */Captain Neo/ (from SVR) */Solo Breeze/ (from SVR 2) */Butch Coby/ (from Street Fist) */Aip Orang/ (from Street Fist) */Buckethead/ (from Futuristic Heroes) */Travis Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) */David Croot/ (from Alien Battalion) *Kirill "Vodka" Bushnov/Kirov (from Con-Alien) */Allen Charlee/ (from Con-Alien) */Tenjin Hokutaro/ (from Con-Alien) */Dun Frylark/ (from Extraterrace) */Deniel Dannis/ (from Bio Dangers) */Soro Cang/ (from Metal Wings) */Lite Hostage/ (from Denizone) */Yomo & Vince/ (from Stander Park) */Gyro McSandwich/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roy Shieldman/ (from Dark Extermination) */Chieftain Paladin/ (from Dark Extermination) */Dick Anders/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Nash Steele/ (from Gontra Warriors) */Netsu/ (from Armed Ninja) */Frank Theoren/ (from Savage Monsters) */Placid Ironside/ (from Savage Monsters) *Metal Commando/Doug (from Razing Force) */Millard Ostin/ (from Stalinoviet) */Shota Mutako/ (from Rival Fighters) */Dean Warson/ (from Rival Fighters) */Ronn Marshall/ (from Rival Fighters) */Kung Lee/ (from Rival Fighters) */Jun Wondo/ (from Rival Fighters) */Katana Ariko/ (from Rival Fighters) */Lan Xenma/ (from Rival Fighters) */Muay/ (from Rival Fighters) */Aiko Zatoichi/ (from Gyro Fighters) */Roxanne Foxy/ (from Street Fist series) */Guerilla Gorill/ (from Street Fist series) */Craig Lawn/ (from Power Speed) */Warcanine/ (from Futuristic Heroes) */Dr. Horace Madman/ (from Denizone) */Skullus/ (from Dream Warriors) Touhou side */Reimu Hakurei/ */Marisa Kirisame/ */Sanae Kochiya/ */Sakuya Izayoi/ */Rin Satsuki/ */Yuyuko Saigyouji/ */Youmu Konpaku/ */Yukari Yakumo/ */Cirno/ */Byakuren Hijiri/ */Minamitsu Murasa/ */Mamizou Futatsuiwa/ */Aya Shameimaru/ */Hatate Himekaidou/ */Kaguya Houraisan/ */Fujiwara no Mokou/ */Keine Kamishirasawa/ */Ichirin Kumoi/ */Yuugi Hoshiguma/ */Hong Meiling/ */Tewi Inaba/ */Reisen Udongein Inaba/ */Koishi Komeiji/ */Satori Komeiji/ */Alice Margatroid/ */Remilia Scarlet/ */Flandre Scarlet/ */Nitori Kawashiro/ */Patchouli Knowledge/ */Mystia Lorelei/ */Momiji Inubashiri/ */Mononobe no Futo/ */Toyosatomimi no Miko/ */Suika Ibuki/ */Utsuho Reiuji/ */Iku Nagae/ */Tenshi Hinanawi/ */Seiga Kaku/ */Yuuka Kazami/ */Rumia/ */Medicine Melancholy/ */Seija Kijin/ */Kagerou Imaizumi/ */Komachi Onozuka/ */Shikieiki Yamaxanadu/ */Raiko Horikawa/ */Kogasa Tatara/ */Nue Houjuu/ */Kasen Ibaraki/ */Suwako Moriya/ */Yumemi Okazaki/ */Hata no Kokoro/ Secret characters */Stryker Hawk/ (from Futuristic Heroes) (hidden in arcade version, but can be revealed via Magic Code or default in home version) */Hina Kagiyama/ (hidden in arcade version, but can be revealed via Magic Code or default in home version) */Shoe/ (from Zoarg) (hidden in arcade version, but can be revealed via Magic Code or default in home version) */Wriggle Nightbug/ (hidden in arcade version, but can be revealed via Magic Code or default in home version) DLC characters */Commandar Bon/* (from Robotrode) */Shinmyoumaru Sukuna/* */Magician Type X/* (from Bio Dangers) */Sumireko Usami/* */Demo/* (from Blaster Warrior) */Junko/* */Don Pepe/* (from Blaster Warrior) */Clownpiece/* */William Ostin/* (from Axis of Evil) */Minako Kamikouchi/* */Moai King/* (from Stander Park) */Hecatia Lapislazuli/* */Collin Morgan/** (from Monster Marauders) */Kanako Yasaka/** */Yukihito Satoyaba/** (from Monster Marauders) */Parsee Mizuhashi/** */Nail Strong/** (from Geometron) */Hieda no Akyuu/** */TF-44 Thunderfist/** (from Thunderfist) */Soga no Tojiko/** */Marion Aluca/** (from Dream Warriors) */Koakuma/** */Marvin Santos/** (from Rival Fighters) */Daiyousei/** Guest characters */Sonic Blast Man/ - for both arcade and home versions */Beck/ (a.k.a. Mighty No. 9) - for home versions */Quote/ (from Cave Story) - for home versions */Curly Brace/ (from Cave Story) - for home versions */Duke Nukem/ - for home versions */Pikapy/ (Humanoid Pikachu) - for Switch and 3DS */Miclus/ (from Raiden series) - for both arcade and home versions */Jim Raynor/ (from StarCraft series) - for PC */Serious Sam/ - for PC, PS4, and Xbox One */Solid Snake/ (from Metal Gear series) - for PC, PS4 and Xbox One */Gordon Freeman/ (from Half-Life series) - for Steam, PS4 and Xbox One */Doomguy/ (from Doom series) - for PC, PS4 and Xbox One */Commander Video/ (from Bit. Trip series) - for home versions */Transformable Raiden MK-II/ - for both arcade and home versions */Deadpool/ (from Marvel universe) - for home versions */Plus/ - for Switch and 3DS */Minus/ - for Switch and 3DS */Claptrap the Fragtrap/ (from Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel) - for Steam, PS4 and Xbox One */Gunvolt/ (from Azure Striker Gunvolt) - for PC and 3DS */Ryu/ (from Street Fighter) - For all systems including arcade */Son Goku/ (from Dragon Ball series) - for both arcade and home versions */Vegeta/ (from Dragon Ball series) - for both arcade and home versions */Asagi/ (from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories) - for both PS4 and Vita */Frisk/ (from Undertale) - for both PC and Steam versions */Sonic the Hedgehog/ (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) - For all systems including arcade */Sally Acorn/ (from Post-Super Genesis Wave timeline of Sonic the Hedgehog series) - For all systems including arcade */Rainbow Dash/ (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - For all systems including arcade */Shadow the Hedgehog/ (from Sonic series) - For all systems including arcade */Rouge the Bat/ (from Sonic series) - For all systems including arcade */Jin Kazama/ (from Tekken series) - For all systems including arcade */Kazuya Mishima/ (from Tekken series) - For all systems including arcade */Sash Lilac/ (from Freedom Planet) - For PC, Steam, 3DS and Switch */Heavy/ (from Team Fortress 2) - For Steam, PS4 and Xbox One */Scout/ (from Team Fortress 2) - For Steam, PS4 and Xbox One */Tracer/ (from Overwatch) - For PC, PS4 and Xbox One */Ruby Rose/ (from RWBY) */Shovel Knight/ (from Shovel Knight) */Dragon Man/ (Exclusively for home versions during Chinese New Year event) */Miss Valentine/ (Exclusively for home versions during Valentine event) */Eastern Bunny/ (Exclusively for home versions during Easter event) */Hasel Surfer/ (Exclusively for home versions during Summer event) */Miyaki Ichimura/ (Exclusively for home versions during the first day of school event) */Jack O' Hammer/ (Exclusively for home versions during Halloween event) */Count Alucard/ (Exclusively for home versions during Halloween event) */Santa Clause/ (with Holiday boxing gloves and incredible strength) (Exclusively for home versions during Christmas Holiday event) */Samus Aran/ (from Metroid) (For both Nintendo Switch and 3DS) *Master Chief/MCPON John-117 (from Halo) (For both Xbox One and PC) */Nathan Drake/ (from Uncharted) (For both PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Lara Croft/ (from Tomb Raider) (For Xbox One, PC, PS Vita and PlayStation 4) */Fubuki/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Shimakaze/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Kongou/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Iowa/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Akagi & Kaga/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Nagato/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Yamato/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Takao/ (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') (For PC, PlayStation 4 and Vita) */Pac-Man/ (from Pac-Man) (For home versions only) */Bad Box Art Mega Man/ (from the American NES box art of Mega Man) (For home versions only) */Lucario/ (from Pokemon) (For both Nintendo Switch and 3DS) Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *Overlimits (final boss) - David Kaye *Engr. Joe Dell *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members *General Ross Nickson *Gunner Brothers Keith & Louis (from Home-World Infestation as seen in the screen of an airship) *Kan (from Zoarg) *Edward (from Zoarg) *Merry (from Zoarg) *Zombie Adolf Hitler (from Axis of Evil) *Zombie Hirohito (from Axis of Evil) *Takeshi Homura (from Axis of Evil) *Josefina Pierre (from Axis of Evil) *Rommel Krieg (from Axis of Evil) *Volk Bolshoi (from Axis of Evil) *Keaton Reginald (from Axis of Evil) *Alvin Arlington (from Axis of Evil) *Chill Rublin (from Axis of Evil) *Peter Surrey (from Axis of Evil) *Giorgione Bellini (from Axis of Evil) *I.F grunts (from Space Monsters) *Demon Tojo Hideki (from Axis of Evil) Touhou side *Nazrin *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Soga no Tojiko *Hieda no Akyuu *Seiran *Ringo *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Reisen II *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Kosuzu Motoori *Rin Kaenbyou *Aki Sisters *Ryuukoto *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami *Kumori Kakkazan *Parsee Mizuhashi *Myouren Hijiri Assist Characters Psonic side *Willard Cang (from Metal Wings) - Erik Kimerer *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) - Jason Wishnov *James Rogan - Troy Baker *Tank busters - Mike DeBonis *RAS pilots - David Kaye (A-10 Thunderbolt), Mike McFarland (F-22 Raptor), Quinton Flynn (AV-8B Harrier II) *Bryan Ryder (from Robotrode) - Mike DeBonis *Herman Rayner (from Robotrode) - Nolan North *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) - Kaiji Tang *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) - Zack Tyler Eisen *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) - Dave Fennoy Touhou side *Chen - Philece Sampler *Ran Yakumo - Erica Schroeder *Eirin Yagokoro - Lauren Landa *Benben Tsukumo - Kira Buckland *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo - Eden Riegel *Unzan - Kirk Thornton *Yoshika Miyako - Sandy Fox Guest Assist Characters *Amy Rose- Hynden Walch *Lupe the Wolf- Estelle *Metal Sonic- Fred Tatasciore *E-123 Omega- Fred Tatasciore *Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails- Colleen Villard *Cheese the Chao and Cream the Rabbit- Dee Bradley Baker (Cheese) and Ariel Winter (Cream) *Vector the Crocodile- John DiMaggio *Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles/Hyper Knuckles- Phil LaMarr *Espio the Chameleon- Matthew Mercer *Ray the Flying Squirrel- Greg Cipes *Marine the Raccoon- Linda Cardellini *Honey the Cat- Kate Micucci *Classic Sonic the Hedgehog- Haley Joel Osment (Note: He is also playable as an Alternate Skin for Sonic) *Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver- Josh Keaton *Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle *Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech *Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman *Santa Claus' Elves - Brian Beacock *Mutsuki (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Cherami Leigh *Yuudachi (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Leah Clarke *Amatsukaze (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Cynthia Martinez *Hiei (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Dawn Michelle Bennett *Haruna (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Bryn Apprill *Kirishima (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Trina Nishimura *Mutsu (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Morgan Garrett *Atago (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Kristi Kang *Rensouhou-chan (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Tia Ballard Miscellaneous *Announcer - Lucien Dodge *Commentator - Edward Bosco Stages Psonic side */Long Passage Headquarters/ (from Space Monsters) */2base/ (from Garrisoners) */Tycoon City/ */RHS Headquarters/ */RRA Base/ */RAS Airfield/ */Hereticus/ (from Aegius series) */Aegius/ */Xenoria/ */Route XXX/ */Allied Swastikan Brigade Base/ */Nuclear Factory/ */Fear Laboratory/ */Nuke Site/ */Crystal Field/ */Guerrilla Rainforest/ */Planetoid Belt/ */Deserted Coliseum/ */Suijin/ */Alpine 999/ */Volcano Island/ */Savanna 777/ */Asiatown/ */Galactic Elevator/ */Space Base/ */The Lost Tundra/ */RNF Shipyard/ */Stuckholmes City/ (from Space Monsters series) */Fate of the Outside World/ Touhou side */Hakurei Shrine/ */Scarlet Devil Mansion/ */Netherworld/ */Moriya Shrine/ */Eientei/ */Dream World/ */Human Village/ */Misty Lake/ */Youkai Mountain/ */Myouren Temple/ */Shining Needle Castle/ */Forest of Magic/ */Mysterious Sea of Clouds/ */Bhava-Agra/ */Kirisame Magic Shop/ */Bamboo Forest of the Lost/ */Treasure Ship Above the Clouds/ */Underground Geyser Center/ */Garden of the Sun/ */Higan/ */Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou/ */Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum/ */Divine Spirit Mausoleum/ */Youkai Tanuki Forest/ */Kourindou/ */Genbu Ravine/ */Palace of the Earth Spirits/ */City of the Outside World/ DLC stages */Siege Town/ (from Robotrode) */Ruins of Berlin/ (from Axis of Evil) */Castle Stalinoviet/ */Mountain Monolith/ (from Zoarg) */Senkai/ */Makai/ */Lunar Capital/ */Mare Tranquillitatis/ Guest stages *Floating Island (Cave Story) *Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) (excluding the arcade version) *Castle Acorn *Rainbow Dash's House *Battle Colosseum *Dragon Temple (Exclusively for home versions during Chinese New Year event) *Hall of Love (Exclusively for home versions during Valentine event) *Easter Island (Exclusively for home versions during Easter event) *Sunny Beach (Exclusively for home versions during Summer event) *Hanami Academy (Exclusively for home versions during first day of school event) *Haunted Manor (Exclusively for home versions during Halloween event) *North Pole (Exclusively for home versions during Christmas Holiday event) External links *[http://rgmfighter14.deviantart.com/journal/Psonic-X-Touhou-517739323 Psonic X Touhou in DeviantArt] *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Game Ideas Wiki *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Making the Crossover Wiki *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Video Game Fanon Wiki *The game itself in Psonic X Touhou Wiki Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Crossover Universe Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC games Category:Pc games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming video games Category:RPG game Category:RPGs Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video Game Category:Fighting games Category:Psonic X Touhou